Grey's Deprivation Causes Story
by Flowerbudd
Summary: Ok the deprivation of new episodes is getting to me. Here goes nothing
1. Chapter 1

"So which one do you like better? Mopey McDreamy or Happy, Sexed McDreamy?" Izzie asked as she tied her sneakers.

Cristina looked up and smirked. "Yesterday, he let me slip the guidewire in AND cauterize a bleeder AND close. I definitely like McDreamy when Meredith is giving it to him."

"Nice Yang." Alex remarked as he closed his locker.

"Well, he may be nicer, but we aren't getting much sleep anymore, that's for sure." George complained to noone in particular, as they all started to file out towards the nurse's station. Alex snickered.

"Seriously. Meredith's headboard. Definitley could use some padding. And? Holy shit. Maybe just once they could do it without the screaming orgasms?" Izzie laughed.

Just then Meredith jogged up, tying her hair up in a bun on her head. Having caught the tail end of the conversation she blushed as Alex gave her a sly grin. "Shut it Karev."

"I'm just saying Go You is all Grey. We all deserve Screaming orgasms." He chuckled.

"Well you are all going to be screaming in a minute, but it isn't going to be pleasant I can assure you." Bailey charged as she busted up the happy group. They all jumped to attention and waited for their assignments, ready for their day to begin.

"O'Malley, Dr. Hahn has requested your services. Karev, Dr. Montgomery. Cristina, Dr. Torres. Grey, surprise surprise Shephard, please keep it in your pants while you are in this hospital and ask him to as well. Scratch that, don't give him any ideas. Stevens, you're with me today. What are you waiting for people? MOVE!"

Everyone startled, and headed off to their respective stations. Preston was back in the hospital. No actions had been taken against him, but he had elected to take one more month off of surgery and continue PT, while doing some office work and catch up on paperwork. Richard had decided that for now, it wasn't the time to hand over the reigns of Seattle Grace.. to anyone.

Bailey and Izzie started off towards the board to check their first surgery when Mark approached.

"Dr Bailey?" he asked with a smile.

"What?" she asked him with a flat voice.

"Good morning to you as well Miranda." He continued on, choosing to ignore the frown that deepened when he used her first name. "I'm here to pick up my intern."

"Intern?" she asked him.

"Yes, my young apprentice, moldable, malleable trainee? Intern?" he joked.

Miranda turned and walked up underneath him, invading his space. She walked all the way up against his chest, and looked up at him. "Do you mean lackey Sloan? I'm sorry did you not get the memo? Oh wait. I only send memos to real doctors. Well my interns are for teaching doctors, doctors who teach my interns things they need to know to be doctors. Not who use them for sandwich chasers and dry cleaning pick ups. And furthermore. My interns are assigned on a requested basis, at least two hours prior to needed service date. Good day Sloan." She turned around, bumping him out of the way in the process and headed down the hallway.

Izzie looked at Mark, who was completely dumbfounded and shrugged, suppressing a chuckle. She headed after Bailey.

_Ok so there's a little fragment that started while I sat here waiting for my last final. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Derek… Really, You asked Bailey for me?" Meredith chided?

"Really, I really did." He said, grinning McDreamily at her, as he handed her a coffee and unlocked his office. They both stepped in and he walked over to his desk to flip through some paperwork. Meredith sighed with exaggerated exasperation.

"Derek… You can't do that."

He looked up with a vague, confused look on his face, pretending great interest in the paper he was looking over. " Can't do what Hun?"

"Hun? Seriously?"

"It distracted you didn't it?" He asked with another grin.

Meredith made her stern school teacher look. "No. No Derek it did not distract me. Seriously! Bailey told me to tell you to keep your pants on. She is probably wondering if we are in here having sex right now! You can't ask my boss for me every day. You just can't."

"Sex, here in my office? You wanna?" Derek moved around the desk to her. He laughed when he saw Meredith's panicked look. " Do you think I asked for you so I could lock you in my office and have my way with you all day? Wait never mind don't answer that. Aww c'mon! You're into neuro, well I mean neuro cases too, not just hot neurologists. And I happen to have a very good case today, and I wanted to have you scrub in on. And I told Bailey that and she agreed. So you can make it up to me tonight, and you know exactly how." He leered at her and smiled when he finally got a giggle out of her.

Turning back around he handed her a chart that was on his desk and waited while she read through a few pages of the H&P. Finally she looked up in awe. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." He affirmed. "And you're scrubbing in."

"This is why I love you Dr. Shepherd." She said with a smile.

"I thought it was because of the way I….." Meredith clapped a hand over his mouth before he could continue, deciding that no matter how shut the door looked, this hospital always heard what was going on, and some things were definitely better left private.

Derek chuckled and they headed out to check on their patient and see about prep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark was leaning on the nurse's station , biting the end of a pen. His hair was greatly messed up from having repeatedly run his hands through it. Addison could tell he was stressed out.

"Problems Mark?" She asked him wryly as she came up to replace a chart.

He looked up and smiled half heartedly at her as he continued to frown at the paperwork in front of him.

"Hey Addie, How's it going?"

"Apparently better than it is for you, what's up?" She asked him.

"Bailey won't let me have any interns." He confessed sheepishly.

Addison laughed. She could imagine Mark was pretty lost without having anyone to help him out in the hospital. He was used to having office staff to do whatever he needed, and the interns had been filling that void.

"Well Mark… dry cleaning and sandwiches? Seriously?"

He hung his head shamefacedly. "I get it. Ok so she really is a nazi. So do I send flowers, I mean what do I do?"

Addison laughed even harder. He was serious. As if you could bribe Miranda Bailey.

"Oh Sweetie, You can't bribe Dr. Bailey. You're going to have to eat some major crow. The only way you are going to get any interns is to apologize and promise to teach them things. But do not approach Miranda Bailey like you do other women, that would be a disaster."

Mark nodded. "Thanks Adds. I feel helpless."

She giggled. "You look pretty pathetic sitting here."

"You wanna get some lunch?" He asked her.

"Sure I have some free time." She smiled at him.

"Great. Where's the cafeteria anyways?" He asked in dead seriousness. Addison laughed even harder, leaning her head on Mark's shoulder for a minute. Both of them enjoyed the feeling. They had always been able to laugh and feel like this together. It felt really nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith lay with her head resting on Derek's chest. He was lazily brushing his fingers through her hair, relaxing after dinner on the couch. The television was turned on and a movie was playing but Meredith wasn't sure she even knew what genre it was. These moments, lazy, unrushed moments with Derek were heaven. No rushing. No hurrying. No hiding. Just being. They could lay there together. Anyone could come in and see them laying together. There was no wife. There were no residents or other bosses or friends who didn't know they were together. They were free to enjoy all of their time together without any guilt or shame.

"Mer." Derek interrupted her musings.

She tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "Yes?" she asked him.

He gave her their look and smiled. "I love you Meredith Grey."

A pillow sailed across the room and hit them both. "Owww damnit it Izz!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Knock it off, you're even making me mcgag." Izzie countered, "And I don't get sick over mushy things easily, I'm the queen of mush."

Derek chuckled. "We could go to our room and spare you."

"No way, you'd just start having sex again. That's even louder and worse. Right George?" Izzie asked.

George nodded, pretending great interest in the movie. Meredith sighed. Sometimes roommates could be real bummers.

"Seriously? Pad your headboard." Izzie continued.

"Izzie!" Meredith shrieked.

Derek laughed, thoroughly amused. "Aww c'mon we can't be that bad."

"Seriously? You can be."

"Well Meredith does get kind of loud, I agree." Derek laughed.

"Oh My God we are not having this conversation in my living room." Meredith sat up and glared at her boyfriend and friend before heading to the kitchen. She heard them both burst into laughter behind her. Poking her head around the corner, she held up a fist to Derek, which made him mock shudder at her.

A few minutes later she came out of the kitchen brandishing her fists again, "Yeah you better be scared of me Dr Shephard, these fists may not look like much, but they can pack a mighty wallop. Besides it could be awful lonely at that trailer."

She yelped as Derek jumped off the couch and grabbed her, pulling her down and began tickling her. She was giving it her all trying to fight him back, but he was too strong for here, holding her down and finally she gave up when she noticed the look in his eyes.

"Boy, I'm really tired." She fake yawned.

"Yeah me too." He agreed letting her up and starting for the stairs., "Night guys."

"Transparent!!" Izzie yelled after them.

"I don't care!" Meredith called back, as she was running to her room with Derek behind her, his hands already all over her.

They could barely restrain themselves still, and she was wondering when that was going to stop. There had been times at work when they had to find an on-call room before the entire hospital witnessed them making love. It seemed like one of them would give the other a look, and the next thing she knew they were flying at each other, clothes vanishing and their bodies melting together.

She had her sweater off and her pants undone by the time they hit her room, and she heard the door slam behind them as she was working on pulling them down. As she dove for the bed, she felt the heaviness that was Derek next to her on the mattress and she turned to find him, feeling his hands work their way up her waist to her breasts. Their mouths met in a clash of hot tongue and soft lips and they both seemed to sigh with relief, as if they had been holding their breath waiting.

She felt his breath as he trailed kisses down the column of her throat to her collarbone and then down to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, which made her arch her back in appreciation.


	5. Chapter 5

"Derek…" She gasped out. He rolled so that she was straddling him, sitting on top of him, and she looked down at him taken aback at how gorgeous he was. His eyes were heavy lidded with desire for her. He had lost his own clothes somehow before hitting the bed and she could feel the proof of his manhood pressed up against the cleft of her.

She squirmed in delight as he reached up to caress the curve of her neck, slipping down to the vee of her thighs, and was rewarded with his sharp intake of breath. She decided to show him how much he turned her on, so she slipped down to take him in her mouth.

She enclosed his velvet hardness in the circle of her hands, before gently reaching out with the tip of her tongue and tasting the tip, eliciting a groan from Derek. Giggling to herself, she opened her mouth and pulled him into the confines of her mouth, making love to him. She loved to please him this way, and hear him enjoying it. It wasn't long before he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her up against his chest though, stopping her.

"Mer…" he groaned. Kissing her passionately. His hands twined in her hair. He moved above her, and they looked into each others eyes. Slowly he started to enter her and Meredith thought she would die right there as he did. Every slow movement he made into her , filling her up was heaven. They kept eye contact as they joined together, Derek biting his lip. Meredith felt her body tighten around him almost immediately before he even got all the way inside of her, signalling that she was going to have an orgasm. He moved his hand between their bodies and rubbed his thumb on her clitoris in a lazy circle, stroking it back and forth and she felt herself losing control.

Derek watched her pupils dilate and when she started making her breathy noises and clenched down on him, he almost lost it. Derek held his breath and continued to rub her clitoris and thrust into her while holding back, hoping to let her cum a few times before they finished. When he felt her spasms start to slow down he stopped for a minute to let her catch her breath and get his.

Gaining some control back he rested for a minute, but before he could do anything else, Meredith already rolled over and took the lead, straddling him and pushing him back.

"My turn you just relax." She murmured to him in his ear, before she took her teeth and nibbled down his neck. She started to pull herself up and down the length of him, taking him all the way in and out of her, and Derek knew that it wasn't going to last very long. Letting himself relax completely like she suggested he decided to just enjoy it. He watched her riding him, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders and down her back. Her small breasts flushed. The sex in her eyes as she watched him, as she rode him up and down daring him to give up complete control. It was finally too much for him and he felt himself start to cum all the way down in his toes and could hear himself gasping her name. He barely realized as she collapsed on his chest a few minutes later, her own orgasm having been set off by his.

"You're really good in bed Dr. Grey." He told her when he could breathe again. She giggled and snuggled up in his arms.

"Wanna go again?" she teased him.

"Oh my God Meredith. I'm Old!" he declared." She laughed and they lay there talking for awhile before drifting off to sleep. Both too satiated to move.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Seriously I'm having some MAJOR withdrawals tonight. WTH I need a Christmas episode. I need to see Meredith and Derek giggling and exchanging gifts. And by the tree together.

I really do.

I want to see Izzie go Christmas freak on the house again. I want to see Addison be sad about her marriage break up and Mark be there to remind her that he is still there. I want to see Adele miss her husband. I want to see Derek be there for Meredith as her family. I want to see Meredith have a HAPPY Christmas.

Last year was so sad.

What about them making love by the Christmas tree.


	7. Chapter 7

"Watch the doorframe!" Izzie yelped as George and Derek manhandled a Christmas tree the size of a young sequoia into the hallway. "Let's set it here by the window." She exclaimed excitedly.

The men shared a look before they pushed into the living room and finally set the tree in the stand.

"George get down there and tighten the screws while I hold it steady." Derek said as he held up the tree.

"Why do I have to get down there?" George mumbled.

"Because I'm your attending. And I have the tree steady. And this damn thing is heavy so hurry." Derek chuckled as George got down and vanished under the piney mass.

"Guys, it needs to lean a little more to the left… NOT that much. Ok right there, right there." Izzie demanded. George stood up finally with a sigh, and Derek stepped back, everyone holding their breath waiting to see if the tree would hold up.

It stood there, massive and green. Steadily. Izzie immediately began fluffing out branches. "Do you think Mer will freak? It's a lot bigger than last year."

"Meredith is going to enjoy Christmas and sing carols and drink cocoa and like every minute. I'm a Christmas person and she's going to convert." Derek stated emphatically.

"Is that like changing from Christianity into Jewish?" George joked.

"Let's get the lights up boys, so I can do the garland, and we will do ornaments tonight when Mer gets home." Izzie ordered, beckoning to a tote filled to the top with lights.

"Are we having a Vegas tree?" Derek joked, as he started to rummage through it.

"You'll see, this is going to be the most beautiful, glorious tree ever." Izzie promised.

And it was. Derek sat on the couch, in the dark, with his Meredith in his arms. They were curled up on the couch, admiring the lit Christmas tree which was adorned with ornaments and baubles. The lights were beautiful, and while plentiful, not tacky. Derek had already filled up half of the underneath with brightly wrapped packages, having gone a little nutty already with shopping. He was determined to give Meredith the best Christmas and show her that she had a family, him and her friends.

"It's so pretty. I do love Christmas trees. We never had a real one, my first one was last year. But I never…" She trailed off.

"Never what?" he asked her as he nuzzed her neck.

"Last year, I never thought I'd sit here a year later and be sharing a tree with you." She looked at him shyly, her eyes shining.

Derek sighed and pulled her closer into his arms. "All I wanted last year for Christmas was that Meri. My happiest moment of Christmas was the time I got to spend with you. That was the night I told Addison I was in love with you too."

"You did?" She asked surprised?

"I did," He confirmed.

They kissed, softly. He pulled back and held her face in his hands. "I Love you Meredith Grey."

"I love you Derek Shephard." She smiled.

They met each others lips again, and the kiss intensified. Derek tangled his hands in her hair, before moving them down to her tiny waist. He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him, and felt his hands wander under her sweater.

"You know..," he murmured into her ear, "George is off with Callie for the night, and Izzie is sound asleep. Do you want to christen the tree?" he asked her with a wicked grin.

Meredith closed her eyes, not wanting to wake up… not ever. She leaned down and kissed him deeply another time. Then she stood up silently and walked over to the tree, before sinking to her knees. Derek smiled and jumped up to join her, helping her pull her sweater over her head. She helped him off with his shirt, and they both lay down together in front of the tree, their mouths finding sensitive spots on each other, and their hands wandering.

Under the Christmas tree Meredith and Derek made love, the lights shining on them softly, and Meredith decided that she really really liked Holidays after all.


End file.
